The present invention relates to a multiplication study device which permits a student to learn multiplication skills by operating push-buttons.
Various educational study devices are known for teaching a student the skill of multiplication. Such devices employ various mechanisms in which an answer element corresponding to a question or problem element is obtained by operating an operating member. Because such study devices are produced in quantity and sold on a widespread scale, it is generally required that the number of component parts employed be minimized, and that the construction be simplified. However, with regard to the operating member and associated members for indicating the answer element corresponding to the question element, known mechanisms have tended to be very complex. There has thus developed a desideratum for a study device which meets the aforesaid requirements effectively, and which has a simplified structure and reduced cost of manufacture.
The present invention provides a multiplication study device which effectively satisfies the above described general requirements.